


Break You Apart

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom!Seth, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Could I please get Seth Rollins smut where you are Deans sister and he doesn’t want to cross the line so you have to consistently try to seduce him which eventually leads to very very rough sex? Thanks so much, your stuff is the best!” {Thanks, love!}
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Break You Apart

“No.”

“Aww, c’mon, Sethie-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“Just one little date? Who knows. You might like it.” You stepped up behind Seth’s pouting form and wrapped your arms around his waist. Instantly you were bereft. And Seth was frantically looking both ways down the hall. You huffed. “It isn’t that you don’t like me. You’re saying no because you’re scared of Dean.” Biting your bottom lip, you crossed your arms, emphasizing your breasts through your low-cut shirt. “You do like me… don’t you?”

Seth’s resolve crumbled with a gulp. His eyes got caught in your cleavage. But only for a moment. Then he shook his head and took another step away from you. “I do like you. A lot. But I can’t be much of a boyfriend if your brother smashes my face through a cinder block.”

You tossed up your hands. “That was one time. And I’m pretty sure you started it,” you ended under your breath.

“Further proving my point. I just got back on his good side-“

“Then you’re fine! He won’t hurt you because of me-“

“It’s because of you that he’ll go into ultra defense mode.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Y/N. Just… give me a little time with Dean. Not much, just… time. ‘Kay?”

Tossing your hair over your shoulder, you started down the hall. “Fine,” you promised. He could have time. But you were already forming a plan to move this process along as quickly as possible.

***

Wearing skimpier clothing wouldn’t work on Seth. If anything, it would get you into trouble with Dean. And you didn’t want to blow your chance like that. Seth was more likely to appreciate a conservative approach. Like anticipating a present to unwrap later. That didn’t mean you couldn’t wear some fun.

Some t-shirts were good for showing off your lacy bras. Or maybe you borrowed Lita’s idea and wore your thing straps in plain sight. It was fun to watch Seth squirm when you showed off your leggings’ wet spot from under your skirt. He’d mirror biting his lip before snapping out of the daydream of you.

That was phase one.

Phase two consisted of slipping in certain phrases into your conversations. Testing his listening skills. And looking for his kinks. The tops of his cheeks turned pink when you tried “Daddy/” But you preferred the dark gleam in his eye when you called him “Sir.” Once you had that… well.

He still let you work out with him. That’s where you’d comment how “punishing” the workout had been. Or how “wet” and sweaty he’d made you. Seth usually grunted to clear his throat instead of replying. When his bulge would show, you’d comment something along the lines of how impressive his weight lifting was.

Phase three never arrived.

You grinned as he followed you into your hotel room and pinned you to the inside of the door. “Did I win ’Best Frustration of the Year?’”

“Brat, you won the gold, silver, and bronze.”

He’d captured your lips in another second. It was impossible to breathe, but you’d never complain. You got what you wanted. Skimming your hands up under his shirt, you loved the way his muscles rippled under your fingertips. Seth grabbed your wrists and pinned them above you, ignoring your whine.

“Nuh-uh. You’ve teased me all this time. Now it’s my turn. No cumming until I say so. Obey like a good girl, and I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Yes, Sir,” you managed. His thigh between your legs kept you from rubbing your own together. So you bucked down, rubbing your workout gear against his. Your eyes closed, and your mouth opened in a pant. For a minute, Seth watched you get yourself off. By the time you opened your eyes, his pupils were blown wide. “Seth?”

“Strip. And on the bed. Now.”

He caught you before you could stumble, then he stepped back and started to remove his own clothes. Where your movements were frantic, his were slow. Calculating. Patient. Eagerly you bounced onto the bed and rested on your knees. Seth took his sweet time catching his thumbs behind the band of his boxers before dropping them. The sight made your mouth water. He tsked against you biting your lip.

Gripping your chin, he angled your face up. “No. If you want a taste, say so. You’ve been very vocal as to what you want up till this point. Why are you stopping?”

“Because you’re in charge?” You gave him your best baby girl eyes.

A groan bubbled up from deep in his chest. “You’re killin’ me, Y/N. But you didn’t answer. Do you-“

“Yes. I want to taste you. Please let me suck you off, Sethie, Sir. Let me make you feel so good.” You rest your hands on his hips, twiddling your fingers against his skin. “I bet you taste so good. Can I, please? Please, may I taste you?”

“Go ahead, baby.”

The quick kiss you gave his tip shocks him into a gasp. Then you relished the weight of him on your tongue. And the first bead of precum made you hum your way down his length. Seth stuttered a breath while you enjoy his cock in your mouth.

“So good, baby,” he groaned. “Is this what you’ve wanted all along? You wanted to suck my cock, even if it put me in danger because of your brother? Screw him. You’re doing such a good job. Just like that.”

His voice cracked as you lapped your way down the side of him to his balls. Encouraged, you do it again on the other side. Seth took hold of your hair and guided you back onto his length. On his skin, your hands tapped a frustrated dance. He watched your hips buck into open air. You groaned around his length at his words.

“Touch yourself. Work yourself up. But don’t cum. I’m going to make you scream on my cock. But don’t get there until I say so, okay?”

You slid off with a pop. “Yes, Sir.”

Seth tossed his head back as you went back down on him. Hollowing and sucking your cheeks, you do as he said. The fingers you spread through your sex come up soaked after just one swipe. He’s ruined you. And he’s barely even touched you yet. But you continued to touch. Sinking one, then two fingers into your heat. Seth could just hear how slick you were through your delighted hums and sucking. It made his cock swell to almost his tipping point. Desperately he tugged you off by your hair.

“That’s enough for now,” he panted. “Now show me-“

Your fingers were already out of your slick and ready for inspection. Seth gripped your wrist and brought it closer to his face. Then he sucked your fingers into his mouth and cleaned them in a second. “Seth-“

“So good.” He licked his lips. “I’ll taste you soon. But right now I got to feel you around me. Your mouth was so good, baby. But how is that sweet pussy?” He guided you to lay back onto the sheets. With him caging you beneath him, his chest heaving with what you’d already done to him, you couldn’t be happier. “It’s gonna be a little rough, baby. Let me know if it gets to be too much.”

You nodded.

“Words.”

“I will.” You rolled your hips, wanting his body near you this second. “Please, Sir. Fill me up. Need you. Need your cock.”

He shook his head. “Just another second.” His eyebrow arched when you whined like a brat. “Protection.”

“Pill. Seth, please!”

A broken whimper passed your lips when he thrust his cock up through your slick. The teasing was anything but done. Seth curled two, then three fingers into your hungry slit. He wasn’t kidding about rough, but not in the way you thought. You anticipated him fucking you into the mattress (which he was probably still going to do) but instead he was taking you to your limits. Breaking you apart. Making you wait when your release what just a few touches away.

Your walls clamped around his fingers in a pre-orgasm cramp. He pulled away and refused to touch or let you move for a minute until you’d calmed down.

“Ready, Y/N?”

A strangled cry was your only reply. And still, he tapped the head of his cock on your clit before entering one slow inch at a time. You were breathless long before he was fully sheathed.

“Seth, please. No more teasing. Be rough. Make me feel you days from now. Just move!”

He leaned close and whispered into your ear, “as you wish.”

The first several thrusts were still slow and teasing. But the more he felt you around him, the more you panted desperate and needy, the faster he began to move. You smiled. Perfect. You met him thrust for thrust. Tightening your walls to heighten his sensations. The sooner he reached his edge, the sooner he’d let you cum, right? His name falling from your mouth increased in pitch. The sound lost oxygen too, weakening and making you sound _wrecked_.

“That’s it, baby. Doing so good. Fall apart. Cum, Y/N. Cum for me.”

Your whole body quaked. But when you were done, Seth was still inside you. And he was still hard.

“You,” you rasped, “you didn’t-“

“What? You’d think I’d reward you that easily after everything you did to rile me up? Aw, Y/N.” He smoothed your hair off your forehead. You hadn’t seen him like this since… “I’m going to tear you apart all night long.”

***

The next morning, Dean was in the breakfast lounge with Renee and Roman. He crowed to see you limp into the room with Seth’s hand resting on the small of your back. “Fuckin’ finally!”

Seth startled. “What? But I thought-“

“My best friend keeping my little sister happy? You are happy right?”

You nodded and rested your head on Seth’s shoulder.

“Good. Then what were you worried about? Now breakin’ her heart-“ He wagged a spoon in Seth’s direction. “Break her heart and I’ll break every bone in your body. Got it?”

Seth swallowed. “Loud and clear.” He gave you a quick glance, though. And a wink.

You looked forward to seeing that side of him again. By any means necessary.


End file.
